


169

by Sin_Cognito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't get caught kink, Leather Kink, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/pseuds/Sin_Cognito
Summary: Long distance relationships are difficult, but Edge and Berry know just how to make it work.





	169

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic for the sweet drabbletale on tumblr, who asked (ages ago I’m so sorry it took so long!) if I could write a phone sex fic with Fell Papyrus. I remember it was not too long after I had seen a prompt list that I can’t seem to find anymore, and I had rolled a dice for a number (and the first two tries were just not possible with skeletons) and it gave me 169, which was leather! So leather and phone sex with edgeberry because edgeberry is life!
> 
> Fell Papyrus is Edge and Swap Sans is Berry. EdgeBerry.

Home, finally.

Edge unceremoniously let all the bags he was carrying drop on the floor and went straight to the couch. He flopped on it with a contented sigh.

He had spent the entire day shopping at the downtown mall center. He had to be honest, shopping wasn’t his thing. It was something his little boyfriend, Berry, enjoyed way more than him. Unfortunately, the little bundle of energy wasn’t currently here.

Due to their studies, they had been living apart for nearly two years now. It had been very hard at first, they had almost broken up a few times, but after numerous long conversations, they had made it. So now, aside from missing each other a lot, everything was fine.

It didn’t help that Edge was working a lot. He was either at school or working part-time in an Italian restaurant. He also had his homework… He and Berry didn’t have lots of time to call each other, so they usually made up the lack of time by texting. From sunrise to twilight, they were constantly sending messages to each other.

So naturally, the first thing Edge did when coming home was to text Berry about his shopping.

*Managed to find a few cool things at the store.  
*OH GREAT!  
*WHAT KIND? SHIRTS? PANTS? SHOES?  
*Some shirts and a denim jacket.  
*Also a pair of black leather pants.  
*OMG I WANNA SEE! SHOW ME!  
*I’ve always wanted to have one of those.  
*Ok sure.

Edge put his phone on the couch and began removing the clothes from their bags. He quickly cut the tags and put on the first shirt, a classic dark red Tee with stylish bone patterns around the collar. He stood in front of the full-length mirror and pulled out his phone again. He struck a pose, which he hoped wasn’t ridiculous, and sent the picture to his far away lover.

*SO COOL! O0O  
*how lucky are you to date a beautiful skeleton such as me?  
*MMH ALMOST AS LUCKY AS YOU ARE TO BE DATING ME ;)  
*♥

Flushing a little from both the compliment and the joke, Edge resumed his trying on his new clothes. Even if it was an activity he didn’t really like, and that was putting it nicely, it was so much more fun with Berry, even if he wasn’t technically present in the room. As time went by, Edge began to let himself go and strike more and more poses… suggestive poses even. A shoulder here, a peak of his lower ribs there, his iliac crest sticking out… Judging by Berry’s emojis, his small boyfriend seemed to enjoy the show.

*100% BONE MATERIAL  
*WHAT’S NEXT?  
*EXCITED NOISES

Edge rummaged through the bags that were left and took his favorite item. It was a pair of skinny leather pants. The design was simple but very tasteful, and for once Edge hadn’t even hesitated to buy the piece of clothing.

He took a picture and waited for Berry’s response, but was surprised when nothing came. Did the picture not send?

*Berry? Are you still here?

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his hand and a picture of his favorite little skeleton appeared on the screen. Berry was calling him for a facetime.

“Berry? What is-”

“Sorry, I had to find somewhere private,” Berry huffed. His face was flushed a lovely baby blue.

“Wha-” Edge barely had the time to say before he was interrupted again.

“Show me again!”

Edge understood what kind of ‘show’ Berry was talking about.

He directed his phone camera towards the miror and began turning around, displaying himself to his boyfriend. He rolled his hips sensually, then trailed a teasing finger slowly along his left thigh.

“Mmm, you like that babe?”

“Y-yeah… Move your body for me Edge. Show me your perfect ass…” Berry said in a breath.

Edge turned around and maneuvered his phone until it was at the right angle to film his hand caress his summoned butt, the red glow of his magic perceptible even through the leather. He wished it was another, tinier and softer hand that was stroking his ass, kneading the ecto-flesh the way he liked so much. Edge closed his eyes, willing his mind to provide the mental image of-

“Berry…” he whispered.

“Are you thinking about me Edge? Stars I love watching you touch yourself. You have the most beautiful body…”

“Babe. Don’t you dare take your eyes off of me,” Edge commanded.

“Yes please.”

He played with the buckle of his belt and slowly unzipped his pants, freeing his pulsing cock. He was incredibly turned on and his shaft twitched eagerly. Edge aimed his phone camera at his dick for Berry to fully enjoy the show.

“Can you see my cock baby Berry?” He purred, his voice a soft rasp.

“Yeah… Mmm. I want to suck you,” Berry’s words elicited a pleased rumble from Edge and another twitch of his cock.

“Are you excited too? Are you touching yourself?”

“Haaa… Edge… Please,” Berry moaned.“Yesss. You make me so wet…”

“Show me, babe. I wanna see your sweet pussy. And if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you watch me as I masturbate to your beautiful begging.”

Edge watched as the video feed on his screen shifted from Berry’s glowing skull to between his thighs, revealing a glistening pussy that was terribly wet. Berry’s fingers prowled around the trembling entrance, threatening to breach through, though not daring to do so without Edge’s command.

“You’re beautiful Berry, fuck I want to shove my tongue in there and eat you out!”

Edge had to go to the couch because he wasn’t sure how long it would be before his legs would give under him. He also knew from experience that cleaning dry cum on the carpet was a real pain in the ass. He quickly grabbed a pillow and straddled it. His cock brushed against the fabric, sending a shiver up his spine. He wanted more. He needed more. But more than anything, he wanted to pleasure his boyfriend.

“Berry, I want you to caress yourself for me. Spread you legs wide so that I can see everything.”

“Yes Edge… Oooh it feels so good…” Berry moaned as his fingers began tracing circles around his blue mound.

“Good boy. Now put a finger inside. Slowly. Imagine it’s me fingering you.”

“Ah Edge! More! Give me more!” Berry’s moans intensified.

“Give you more what?” Edge teased.

“Please!!” Berry was desperate now.

“Put another finger then, since you’ve asked so nicely,” Edge couldn’t help but groan.

He was himself getting more and more needy and pressed harder against the pillow. The precum leaking from his shaft dripped on the fabric and left a smeared stain of ruby magic.

“Haa haa… mmmh Edge!” Berry moaned louder.

“Does that feel good babe? Show me your face, I wanna see you when you fall apart.”

Berry’s debauched expression almost made Edge cum on the spot. Tears pooled in his boyfriend’s eyesockets, in which his eyelights had taken the shape of fuzzy hearts, sweat was beading on his forehead and he was drooling. Edge could almost feel the other’s ragged breath on his face.

“Remember, sweet baby, you can’t cum before I say so. Wait for me, I’m almost there,” Edge teased.

“Ffffuck Edge! I’m so close!”

Edge palmed himself, sqeezing his cock and not losing any more time in running his hand up and down his shaft already slick with precum. He pressed his thumb on the head and soon enough couldn’t control the desperate rutting of his hips into his hand. His pace was quick and hard, just like he loved it.

Soon, the only sounds in the flat were his cock slapping wetly with his hand, his grunts and Berry’s high pitched moans on the other side of the phone. Unable to hold the device anymore, Edge approximatively balanced it on the armrest and concentrated on his lover’s lewd sounds only. He could imagine the pillow was Berry’s smaller frame pinned under him and he rutted against it like his life depended on it. He gripped the fabric and sank his teeth somewhere at the top of the pillow. He didn’t care if he tore it apart.

Berry wasn’t going to hold much longer, that much was clear. In a hard squeeze, Edge felt his climax dangerously approaching and he all but shouted.

“Berry! Cum! Cum for me baby!”

Edge distantly heard Berry’s incoherent sounds over the phone before his own climax came crashing over him, his cock sending spurts of magic in hot red ribbons.

He continued pumping his shaft until it was milked dry and just collapsed on the pillow, the cum mess be damned. He lay there for a moment to descend from his high, listening to Berry’s breath claming.

He stayed like that until he heard a clicking sound from the phone…

“FUCK!” Berry suddenly shouted.

Followed another batch of weird noises, something that sounded like the phone falling on the ground, and huried footsteps. Then the bang of a door closing. And then nothing.

Edge took his phone in his hand and listened closely.

“Berry? You’re still here?”

“My roommate’s home!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think is Berry’s roommate? >:)


End file.
